This invention relates to improved pistol grips to be applied to and extend about the handle of a pistol for cushioning the contact between the grip and a user's hand.
There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,084 a grip adapted to be applied to the handle of a revolver type gun, and which grip is formed as two sections secured to opposite sides of the revolver handle and meeting one another in a central plane of the grip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,270 shows another type of grip in which two opposite side sections are connected together by a strap which extends across the front of the pistol handle. Another type of pistol grip is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 693,424 filed June 7, 1976 on "Pistol Grip", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,066.